


To na co wszyscy zasługują

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, finał ssie, jak to się powinno skończyć, nawet nie musieli się całować, nie wierzę ze z nowu muszę poprawiać finał jakiegoś serialu, nie wierzę że nas tak potraktowali, queerbaiting pełną parą, to na co wszyscy zasługujemy, udowodniłam to
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: Jestem tak wnerwiona po finale, że dopisałam resztę.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	To na co wszyscy zasługują

**Author's Note:**

> Powinniśmy napisać petycjedo Jareda, Jensena i Mishy, żeby nakręcili sami końcówkę. Nie musi to być nawet nazwane jako Supernatural. Po prostu filmik minutowy na insta z napisem W NIEBIE, Jensen z Mishą trzymają się za ręcę, Jared rzuca freezby do Eileen. Są na plaży, zachodzi słońce. Serio godzina roboty a ile fanów by się ucieszyło... Ktoś coś? Im nas więcej tym lepiej. 
> 
> Nie wierzę, że to kolejny raz jak muszę pisać poprawki do sceny w serialu... Myślałam, że nie uda im się z*ebać tego finału, ale no cóż. RODZINA NAJWIDOCZNIEJ KOŃCZY SIĘ NA KRWI. I jeszcze dzielenie nieba z Johnem, ciekawe czy Lucyfer też się tam pałęta?

Dean odłożył piwo na stolik pomiędzy nim i Bobbym.  
-To Jack i Cas zmienili niebo…  
Dean już nie usłyszał więcej z tego co mówi Bobby. On tu był. ON TU BYŁ! Jego anioł, zmienił niebo, aby mogli się spotkać.   
-Przejadę się na przejażdżkę.- Przerwał Bobbiemu, wstał i ruszył do jego dziecinki.   
Miło było wsiąść znowu za kółkiem, ale ważniejsze było spotkanie się z Casem.   
Jechał przez las w nieskończoność. Gdzieś musi być jego anioł, ich tak łatwo się nie gubi. Zatrzymał się na chwilę na moście, czuł że coś lub ktoś nadciąga. Spojrzał na widok i zaparło mu dech w piersi. To były te same góry, w których kiedyś z Casem polowali na wampiry. Jeśli jest tak jak tam, to za jakieś 5 mil będzie zajazd, gdzie można usiąść i wypić piwo.   
Usłyszał kogoś za sobą. Odwrócił się i to był Sam. Jego mały braciszek, w tej okropnej bluzie, w której chodził po kampusie, kiedy pojechali na polowanie.   
-Sammy- rzucił się w jego ramiona.   
-Dean, nie uwierzysz jakie miałem życie… Zamknąłem bunkier po twojej śmierci, odnalazłem Eileen, mieliśmy razem dom z ogródkiem i syna, Deana. Nie wróciłem już nigdy do polowania, nawet nie miałem takiej okazji. Na świecie jest spokój, nie jest tak jak dawniej. Jack to świetny Bóg. Umarłem ze starości! Wyobrażasz to sobie. Jakby mi ktoś powiedział, że umrę we własnym łóżku, z synem i żoną w pokoju, nie uwierzyłbym…  
Dean się uśmiechnął. Teraz jego niebu brakowało jednej osoby i będzie szczęśliwy.   
-Sam, cieszę się, wsiadaj, przejedziemy się.   
I Dean przejechał 5 mil i znalazł zajazd ukryty w lesie i zobaczył siedzącą osobę.   
-Czy to Cas? Czemu nie mówiłeś?   
-Bo dopiero teraz go znalazłem, czas leci tu trochę inaczej. Dla mnie twoje życie na ziemi to było jak dwie piosenki.   
Dean wysiadł z Impali i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Postać w płaszczu podniosła się i obróciła niepewnie.   
-Witaj, Dean.   
Dean nie zważał na brata, który wysiadał z auta, po prostu rzucił się biegiem w kierunku anioła. Złapał go z całej siły, wtulił i rozpłakał.   
-Nie miałem czasu, żeby ci odpowiedzieć. Nie dałeś mi powiedzieć tego samego…   
-Dean…


End file.
